


Рай сделан из бумаги

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ручка могущественее меча, и Миса пишет розовыми чернилами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рай сделан из бумаги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [heaven is a place made of paper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663465) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды Death Note.  
> Беты: ilana, Ыцу-Ыцу.

Ручка могущественее меча, и Миса пишет розовыми чернилами. Вместо букв «о» она рисует сердечки. Убивает девятнадцатилетнего воришку и женщину, которая застрелила избивавшего ее мужа. Напевает прилипчивую поп-песенку, листает страницы, исписанные именами, и ждет, когда Лайт вернется домой.

В Токио дождливо и туманно; одежда Лайта намокла. Он заходит и мягко касается плеч Мисы, отодвигая ее, касается ее щеки, проводит пальцами по подбородку. Он такой красивый. Уставший. Родной. И все еще выглядит так же, как в день их знакомства, — словно божественное изваяние. В квартире холодно, а Миса легко одета, по рукам и коленкам бегут мурашки. Тело Лайта теплое под костюмом. Ему идет костюм.

— Как прошел твой день? — Миса обвивает руками его шею. Ее улыбка не исчезает, когда Лайт привычным движением расцепляет ее пальцы и сбрасывает руки.

— Хорошо.

— Приготовить ужин? — Миса накручивает прядь волос на палец и чувствует себя невесомой, словно она совершенно пустая.

— Я уже поел, — Лайт снимает галстук и аккуратно его складывает. Это наверняка ложь: Лайт недостаточно ест, недостаточно говорит, недостаточно улыбается. Иногда Мисе кажется, что он очень несчастлив — в каком-то далеком смысле, не сильно относящемся к сложившейся ситуации.

— Мы могли бы заняться любовью, — Миса снова дотрагивается до него, но Лайт отстраняется так быстро, что она едва успевает коснуться края его пиджака.

— Нет, — без интонации говорит Лайт и, не оглядываясь, идет в спальню, — не могли бы.

***

Это почти то же самое, что быть в отношениях со своим старшим братом. У Мисы никогда не было родственников, даже кузенов — сперва только мама с папой, затем она осталась одна, — но ей кажется, будь у нее брат, он бы относился к ней так же, как и Лайт: забота была бы для него обязанностью, а не проявлением привязанности.

Иногда он позволяет ей себя трахать. Просто снимает одежду, откидывается на кровать и говорит: «Давай, если хочешь. Мне завтра рано вставать».

Она садится на него, опускается, цепляясь ногтями за плечи, прячет лицо в его шею, издает высокие, хриплые стоны, стараясь не потерять разум. И это так хорошо, так хорошо, хотя Лайт всего лишь неподвижно лежит, почти не реагируя и почти не обращая на нее внимания. Иногда он кончает, само собой, но, кажется, никогда особенно этим не наслаждается. Для него это часть домашних обязанностей, наравне с покупкой продуктов или выносом мусора, после чего Лайт переворачивается и засыпает, а Миса еще долго смотрит на его гладкую, загорелую спину на другой стороне кровати.

***

— Знаешь, я могла бы убить тебя, — однажды говорит она Лайту. Они ужинают в новом ресторане — пятизвездочном. Папарацци уже успели сделать пару снимков, а Миса — раздать несколько автографов, и сейчас они с Лайтом пьют вино в перерыве между блюдами. — Думаю, я бы смогла.

Лайт не поднимает головы. Он водит пальцами по скатерти, рассеянно вырисовывая на ней узоры. Возможно, пишет имена.

— Не смогла бы. Ты бы скорее убила себя.

Какой-то знакомый машет ей из другого конца зала. Миса приветливо улыбается, машет в ответ и спрашивает:

— Разве это не одно и то же?

— Не думаю, Миса, — голос у Лайта скучающий. — Мы с тобой совершенно не похожи.

Лайт делает еще несколько глотков вина и даже не притрагивается ко второму блюду. Миса пьет до тех пор, пока голова не затуманивается, и спотыкается всю обратную дорогу, сжимая его руку в своей. Перед глазами все плывет, и Мисе кажется, что она мертва, что все в мире — кроме него, кроме Бога — не имеет абсолютно никакого значения. На пороге их квартиры ее рвет. Лайт не придерживает ее волосы.

***

Лайт умер, а Миса сидит в вестибюле штаба СПК и разгадывает кроссворд. Странное чувство — больше не придется все время писать, и писать, и писать. Они вернули ей воспоминания — вероятно, из жестокости, но Миса, напротив, воспринимает это как акт милосердия: без них она абсолютно пустая, ничего не понимающая. Теперь же она знает. Теперь она вспоминает, зачем Лайт так долго держал ее при себе. Вспоминает, почему он не умер раньше.

— Думаю, я могу покончить с собой, — говорит она Мацуде — единственному, кто с ней разговаривает. Все остальные в команде расследования молчат, и наверняка испытывают злость, и вину, и испуг, а Ниа лишь называет ее религиозным фанатиком и на этом останавливается.

— О, — произносит Мацуда. Какое-то время он разглядывает плитку на полу и ковыряет ее ботинком, затем поднимает взгляд на Мису. — Не... Не делай этого.

Миса смотрит на него совсем недолго, но чувство такое, что его слов достаточно, что это — больше, чем Лайт когда-либо ей говорил.

— Хорошо, — отвечает она.

Никто до сих пор не решил, как с ней поступить. На похороны ей прийти не позволяют, да она и не просит — это не кажется реальным, Лайт не кажется реальным; возможно, он лишь одна из историй, что Миса себе придумала. Она заводит дневник и пишет в нем розовыми чернилами. Вместо букв «о» она рисует сердечки.


End file.
